Wanderings of Durmstrang
by chibisansempei
Summary: Selene Borisalv,a muggle born,is accepted to Durmstrang, a school that has a rep for not allowing any in. School follows MY rules First few years at Durmstrang then off to Hogwarts for 6th and 7th years.Some yaoi with Severus later on.Future Drarry DM/HP
1. Story Information

Just to make it easier and a little better. I'm going to put all this junk here first and not put it in the individual chapters.

This goes for all chapters. I WILL update this page when the time comes it is needed. (I'm always changing things so you never know.)

**Disclaimer:** This is for the whole story. I do not own anything Harry Potter related. They all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Book... et cetera. You should be glad about this, it's a good thing. I do not gain money from this but reviews WOULD be nice to receive. ^.^

**Pairings:** _{This will be updated at a later date when I figure it out.}  
_- Haven't decided yet but probably Draco/Harry.  
- Eventually a threesome relationship between Severus Snap and two male OCs. Won't be too detailed.

**Warnings:** _{Will be updated when something new is added}  
_- At least SOME slash/yaoi.(Male/Male relations) Maybe even more. Get over it and enjoy the awesomeness that surrounds it.  
- Death, I'm sure. Hopefully not any main characters.  
- As I am American... there will be some americanisms in here because I don't know how to not be... American...  
- IMPORTANT! At least kinda. I DON'T FEEL LIKE FIGURING OUT ACCENTS SO THAT WON'T TAKE PLACE. NO ACCENTS!

**Story:** Wanderings From Durmstrang (Subject to change. Any suggestions?)_{Previously know as 'Lonely Is Life When Hurt Is Always Around'}_

**Summary:** Selene Borisalv, a muggle born witch, is accepted to Durmstrang, a school known for only teaching pure-bloods. Friends are made and things come to light. Her first few years take place in Durmstrang itself but she transfers to Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh year and changes the outcome of both books. Can't really give away too much. Some yaoi WILL take place.

I don't know how Durmstrang works so I'll be making most of it up as I go. I hope you like it. ^.^ It goes by MY rules now. Tehehehe! ... Is it just me or did that sound like a half evil laugh? o_o t might have been... =P

AND! just so we all get this straight, according to wikipedia (Which I know can be wrong) there is at LEAST one girl mentioned in the book who attends Durmstrang. We're going to pretend that it is correct because I don't feel like searching the book to figure out if it's true or not. And if it's not then that's okay, we're going to pretend it is either way. ^.^ =P

_***-^.^-***_

_***+*+*** First chapter starts after this. ***+*+***_

_**And yes I know it's been like two years since I put up the first original chapter. I... am sorry. I should be getting them out this time around. Not sure how fast I'll get them out though. I have quite a few stories and TERRIBLE writers block so please bare with me. **_

**_I fixed up the first chapter as a kind of "I'm sorry don't hate me." kind of gift. Sounds a bit better, I think. _**


	2. Unusual Day

_**Chapter One**_  
_**Unusual Day**_

_***-^.^-* **_

It was an unusual day, indeed.A man in unusual garb sat in an unusual way, saying unusual things about an unusual occurrence. Evidently the man was a teacher in a school that usually taught pure-blood wizards and is allowing Mr. Borisalv's daughter, who is, as the man said, a muggle-born witch to become a student.

He had, of course, said that there was a small number of other witchs, that wasn't all that uncommon. Didn't happen all that often but it wasn't unheard of.

The man finished explaining a bit about the school and folded his hands upon the kitchen table, waiting for the response that he knew would be coming. Just then a young girl in a pink ballet outfit, literally jumped into the kitchen, laughing like she had just seen the funniest thing in the world.

"Mom-mom, come on. I need your help. Hello! You look funny, I liiiiike yoooouuuu." She said. The man from the school just raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I told you pink looks stupid. You see the look he's giving me. I'm going to die it blue!" With that she proceeded to the other room, and from the look the two other adults shared she probably would, indeed, die it blue. 'Mom-mom' got up and followed the young girl

"Umm..." Mr. Borisalv, David, said, "About this school. Well if she does attend, how will we know she'll be safe. You said that there was mostly boys there and that their ages go all the way up to seventeen. You also said that the school was tough. Is there anyway to be sure they won't try anything, her being more 'defenseless' and all?"

"Well, Mr. Borisalv, there is no way that I can guarantee that nothing will happen but I can make sure that she is closely watched. We do this for all the girls, and even some of the weaker boys, for that reason. Being basically a battle training school, I would only be allowed to intervene if it gets to bad and all injuries, for there will be injuries, are not held accountable by the school, though we do treat them. There is not to much to be fearful of. And like I said it is basically a battle training school so, in time, she will learn to hold her own." At this moment 'Mom-mom', Eve, came back into the kitchen holding a partly blue ballet slipper.

"Didn't make it in time." Was the only thing she said as she threw the thing away and sat back down.

"She does that often?" The wizard asked, a little curious. Both nodded sadly. It really was a good thing that they were well enough off. With as many times as she tried to die her outfit... It was a pretty good thing.

"Hmm... Well, maybe you should think about the offer. I'll leave these papers here for you to look over," the dark haired man pulled some parchment out of a pocket hidden in the folds of his robes and placed them neatly on the table, "What ever you decide you'll need to write a note, this owl," He pulled a small feathery puff out of another pocket and placed it gently onto the table as well (Think Ron's tiny owl 'Pig' but all black), "When the letter is tied to his leg, will come to me and I'll tell the Highmaster of your decision. Also If you decide that yes you'll let her go you'll need to put a day and-"

"Wow! What's that? It's so cute!" Selene came in and picked up the poor animal to pet it. The wizard, Gleb Grigoriy, made to grab it back because it always bit anyone who even tried to look at it hard enough to bleed, but before he could get close enough to the kid, he saw that it was not attacking but was actually nuzzling into the hand that was petting it.

"It's an owl and you are a lucky kid. that thing usually bites peoples fingers off." He took the owl back and placed him in the kitchen window next to a small bag that he proceeded to peck at. He then turned his attention back to the adults, ignoring the pouting girl. "You'll need to add a day and time that I can take her to get a few book that you can't get in a muggle town. Any money you wish to give her to keep her until she can come back can be exchanged for wizarding money. If you need any monetary help paying for her school supplies then it can be provided. Any other questions can wait until you have either accepted or declined or can be found in there." He pointed to the papers.

With that said stood up and shook both adults hands. Giving Selene a small nod he promptly spun on his heal, disappearing into thin air.

"Wow! How did he do that? That was so cool! Daddy, how did he do that?"

"I don't know, hunny, maybe you can ask him if you see him again, okay?" They all three stood and stared at the spot where the man had just been.

David sat back down and took a look at the papers that the wizard had left. 'She's a witch, huh? Was Jayna one as well? I know she's a tough little bugger, but will she survive a school like Durmstrang, full of powerful older boys who could do anything they wanted to? -sigh- A very unusual day indeed.' ( I know I said she was muggle-born. He still doesn't quite understand everything. Forgive him.)


	3. To The Starting Line, Please

_**Chapter Two**_  
_**To The Starting Line, Please**_

_***-^.^-* **_

After reading and re-reading the bit of information, many arguments from all three of the Borisalv family, and more odd occurrence than had previously been known, David figured that it could hardly hurt to check into this more. It was finally decided that he would send a note with the owl, who had give more than one dead rodent to his daughter, to this Grigoriy guy that if he could prove that this all was for real and he had no doubt with in his mind then he would agree to allow Selene to go. Once the poor girl FINALLY figured out what had happened she wouldn't shut up about it. How could she?

It had been a week decisions needed to be made so that if she did go it would be on time and there would be no worries. It would seem that this... this whole other world known as the wizarding world had everything figured out to a 'T' Her future schooling in the muggle world would be taken care of with no questions asked by them and all problems that would normally have popped up for anyone who dropped out would never have to be taken care of but for a few papers to be turned in to the officials of this new world they had been thrown into.

And so, Gleb Grigoriy appeared from thin air out side the door of the Borisalv residence. It was Eve that answered the door. David had been asked to work later than he had planned since someone didn't show up and would be unable to make it for the first half and asked his sister to take his place. Eve, who was just as interested in the whole thing, agreed immediately. First thing on the agenda was to pick Selene up from her young ages karate class.

Luckily Grigoriy had thought ahead and wore a robe like coat that allowed him to fit in while in either world. When the two walked into the building and found the correct room they sat off to the side designated for waiting parents and watched as the class went on uninterrupted. It was only the last few minutes before they were to be let out so the teacher allowed them free time which consisted of going over moves with one to three others. Seleve was third best in her class. Only behind because the highest was the next color up and the second had one more strip on his belt. (I'm going by how my karate teacher had done it. I don't know if this is the usual or not.) Grigoriy was slightly impressed. Mostly because they did not have this certain type of fighting at Durmstrang. She would still have quite a ways to go. She'd probably be in the lowest rank in school.

After the teacher called them all back into their rows and the leading boy completed the ending bow of thanks to the teacher they were dismissed. On the way to the changing rooms Selene saw her aunt and ran up to her for a hug. She then recognized the man next to her and jumped.

"Oh! I remember yoouuu! Hey, how did you do that thing you did last time? That was so cool! How'd you do it?" Her eyes got big as she stopped jumping waiting in earnest to know his trick.

"If you attend Durmstrang you will learn how to do it yourself. Until then all you need to know is that it is possible and no one who doesn't already know of this is allowed to hear of it. So, please, lower your voice. It is of the utmost importance that no one else knows. Do not talk to anyone beside those who I say it is safe to do so. You endanger a lot of people otherwise." Selene just cocked her head to the side in a confused manner before her face lit up in a wide grin and shouted 'OTAY!' With another hug to Eve the bouncy girl ran off to change.

A single wall separated the boys changing area from the girls and once Selene had come back out she hid just far enough away that if someone was walking out of the boys area they wouldn't see her. This seemed to have been on purpose because when one of the boys had, indeed, walked out she jumped on his back and ruffled his hair, laughing the whole time.

"I haz you now, Ivan! Haha!" Her grin grew as he jumped around trying to pull her off his back. Finally he tripped over the bag he dropped in surprise and landed on his face. Selene sat straddling his back, arms up in the air laughing in victory.

"Selene, you know there is no rough housing allowed here." The teacher came up to them, and Selene turned around to look at him. "Do you want me to take away another stripe?" He raised an eyebrow. Selene shook her head. "Then you might want to get off poor Ivan's back." With an over exaggerated sigh Selene got off and apologized, unbelievingly, to Ivan.

"You _must_ tell me how you do that." Eve walked over to him. He chuckled.

"Would it help?" he asked, his american accent showing it sparse little head. They laughed together.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. Come on Selene, we have places to be."

"Aww. Okaaayyy." There was a pause before her grin was back full force. "Well! What're we waiting for?" She grabbed Eves purse and began pulling her out the door. "Bye Weiss-Sensei!" Gleb gave the man a wary look and followed the two females out the door and on to the street.

_***-^.^-***_

They had been walking for nearly ten minutes before Selene gave up and shouted out. She was not happy about this.

"Where are we going? I thought we were leaving somewhere."

"Since neither of you can... aparate we have to walk to a certain point. Just a few streets away and we'll be there." Gleb sighed in a frustrated manner. Children, it would seem, just weren't his thing. Another three minutes of walking had led them down an ally way. Eve, for good reasons, was more than a little cautious. Gleb kept walking ahead of them a bit and abruptly stopped and faced a blank expanse of wall where a seemingly random panel of deformed wood was leaning upward. Gleb took what the girls thought might be his wand out of his left sleeve and poked the wooden slab and precoded to walk through it. Eve and Selene stared at the place he once stood.

They were startled out of their stupor when the upper half of his body popped back through.

"Are you two coming or what? You only need to walk through it." He disappeared again. After a second Selene ran up to the board and touched it with her finger. It went through. With a squeal she jumped through, leaving Eve behind gaping.

Selene jumped back out again and pulled on Eves arm.

"You has to see this Mom-mom. It's really cool... if a little weird. Come on!" She pulled her harder and through the 'portal'. The edge of Eve's coat got caught on the way in and wouldn't pull through.

"This is why we do not dawdle. It closed." He took his wand out again and taped the coat. It tore from the place stuck closest to the wall. With a lazy flick tear fixed itself.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did we just walk through that?" Selene nearly yelled pointing at the wall they had come through. From this side it looked to be a bricked in doorway.

"Yes. Now come one. Neither of you should be in these parts for longer than absolutely necessary. This is the... seedier side of this place. But it's the closest entrance to the nearest wizarding place. Walk quickly and ignore everyone." He turned around and began walking at a fast pace. The girls followed.

'Okay,' Eve thought to herself, 'This has been kind of weird ALREADY! We just walked through a wall and now... Now... I can't even...' "Oh my god what was that?" She walked up to Gleb and grabbed his arm.

"I believe that it was an enchanted memo. I don't know why it would be flying around out here though. They are normally only used in large business buildings." He paused. "If you don't mind _too _terribly... My arm is losing circulation. Thank you." He continued walking again.

"Auntie Ev! Auntie Ev! Look it!" Selene was pointing at a woman who was walking around a corner with what was probably a wand held over her shoulder. Trailing but a foot behind her floating in the air was what looked to be a tall stack of news papers. Eve whispered 'Oh my' once more and nearly fainted holding onto Glebs arm again.

"Geeze. Just can't please people anymore." He pulled a face. "Come on."

_***-^.^-* *-^.^-***_  
_**To Be Continued...**_  
_***-^.^-***_

**Chibi:** So... Umm... Yeah... About the late update thing... . I had it written out but it got delete because my computer was 'accidently' wiped clean before I had a chance to save anything somewhere else... I didn't have internet on my computer at the time so I couldn't save it on here... So it all got lost... This chapter was longer but I can't remember how I had everything else so I'm'a just leave it here for now... Sorry...  
**PlotBunnie:** And we still don't care if you don't like the main character being an OC... or that she is probably a MarySue... Really. We don't... -_- Go away.  
**Chibi:** The rabbit's right! No one cares don't read it if you don't like it! XP  
**PlotBunnie:** -Mumbles- I'm a bunny not a rabbit, thinks... -_-

**Ja**  
_-Chibi_

**(1-9-11) **


End file.
